


Smile For Me, Ren Amamiya

by RyanPuffs



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Urine, Urophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanPuffs/pseuds/RyanPuffs
Summary: Goro takes Ren out to dinner at Shibuya. Afterwards, Goro asks if he would like to do some... kinky stuff together. Obviously, Ren declines. To say it doesn't end well would be a massive understatement.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. End of Freedom. Beginning of a New Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is going to be pretty gross. Not everyone is gonna be into it, but hey, when you want something to exist, you gotta do it yourself. Criticism is still welcome. I'm not gonna be like "don't like, don't read" since I wanna improve my writing skills. Though, if you're not comfortable with bizarre kinks, this might not be for you. Not deflecting criticism still, just a warning.
> 
> I wanted to take a small break from Stay Healthy, Hibiki and make something fucked up, and here we are.

Ren made his way to Yongen-Jaya, after a long day at Mementos. Boy, what a trip that was. It was their first time there with Goro Akechi. He did surprisingly well in battle. He was able to take down shadows with style, made good work of his energy sword and laser gun, and they stole the heart of the homeless assassin with ease. Maybe the prince detective will be a good addition for a while.

Morgana peeked out of Ren’s bag. “Hey, you still got that gift for the chief?” Oh yeah, he went to buy a coffee mix for Sojiro. It’s not much, given how coffee is Sojiro’s business, but he wanted to show some goodwill. Besides, he knows he’s a phantom thief now, so might as well try to ease relations just a bit.

Ren seems confident. “I’m sure he’ll like it.” He gives a cheeky smile. It was pricey for a coffee mix, but given that you get what you pay for, it’s probably very good. He had to make his way all the way to Kichijoji just to buy it, so he gives himself credit for trying.

He enters Cafe Leblanc, only to see a familiar face. “Oh hi Amamiya-san! I was waiting for you!” Akechi? Why is he here? He’s been to Leblanc often, but they just got out of the Metaverse today.

“Waiting for me?” Ren asked.

“Indeed. I wanted to hang out!” Akechi seemed rather happy. Happier than he usually is.

Morgana entered the conversation. “Well, we just did Mementos. Wouldn’t it be good for both of you to go to bed?”

“It won’t be too draining. I drank some coffee, so I’ll be good. Plus, I can safely assume Amamiya-san drinks a lot of coffee too. We’ll be fine.” Akechi said. 

Ren seems a tad bit suspicious. “You seem more… peppy than usual.” Akechi isn’t usually like this. He’s more of a calm kind of happy.

“I’m just excited. I had a really good time in Mementos, so I wanted to do more today.” The detective smiles at Ren. “It’ll only be a while.”

Ren scratched the back of his head. Why this late at night? What has gotten him so happy? Regardless, Ren accepts. “Well, I guess I have time.” It can’t be anything bad, he assumes.

“Splendid. Though, can it just be the two of us?”

Morgana chimes in. “Wait, why can’t I go?”

“Well, it’s something special. It’s nothing to really worry about.” The detective still has that smile on his face.

Ren turns to Morgana. “I’ll be fine. You can go upstairs.”

“But wait!”

“Don’t worry Morgana. I know what I’m doing.”

Morgana sighs, and gives in. “If you insist.” Ren grabs the cat and puts him on the ground, with the cat making his way upstairs.

“So, what do you want?” Ren asked.

“I thought about going to the diner in Shibuya. You know where that is, yes?”

“The one in Central Street? Yeah, I do. Are you suggesting we eat there?”

“Of course. I haven’t had supper. You?”

Ren gave it some thought. He realizes that he doesn’t eat that much, not having much time due to his daily schedule being quite packed. This could be a good opportunity to get a fulfilling dinner. “No, but I have time.”

“Perfect!” Akechi gets up from his seat. “Let’s make our way. I’ll pay.” Hm, looks like he’s getting a free meal. Not bad. The two boys leave Leblanc and head to Shibuya. Left and right are people badmouthing the Phantom Thieves due to the Okumura incident.

Ren thought to himself. “Tough crowd.” Guess it can’t be helped at the moment. They still have to change Sae’s heart. Speaking of which, it’s pretty close to the deadline, so that has to be taken care of as soon as possible.

“Here we are.” Akechi said. They arrive at the diner. Surprisingly, it’s still only this late. “After you.”

Ren makes his way inside. Not many people here. It’s almost deserted, which is… rather weird. While he wasn’t expecting them to be open this late, it feels odd that the place feels so empty, as if everyone disappeared. Ren takes his seat, with Akechi following. “So, Akechi-san, is there anything you wanted to talk about?”

Akechi replied. “Well, I wanted to get closer. I kinda feel, well, unwelcomed by your peers.” Akechi’s smile drops. “I can sense somewhat of a hostility towards me. Sakamoto-san seems particularly upset around me.”

Ren tries to comfort Akechi. “Well, they’re just wary. We have our backs against the wall and we can’t take any chances at this point.”

Ren then gets interrupted by a waiter. She already has food and drinks ready, placing them on the table. “Dinner is served! It’s so nice to have you Akechi-kun!” From the looks of it, it’s just some rather tasty looking steak and glasses of water. “Bon appetit!” She then leaves the two boys to their own devices.

“Seems like you planned this trip out.” Ren says. He won’t lie in that the food looks pretty good.

“Indeed I did. I talked with the owners this morning.” Akechi looks proud of himself. “I made sure to make sure this went off without a hitch.”

“Well, color me impressed.” Ren smiles. He’s pretty happy with the presentation Akechi is making.

“Thank you, I was hoping you’d like this dinner we’re having.”

Ren goes back to the topic as he digs in. “Anyway, we’ll get used to you. Makoto was gonna expose a recording of us months ago, but she’s part of the team now. It’ll just take some time.”

“I see, so we just need to let time pass. I hope that’s soon enough.” And with that, Akechi begins to eat his food as well.

Oh my, this food is quite delicious! He hasn’t eaten this good since the party after Kamoshida’s confession. Ren wishes he could savour this taste for the rest of his life and never forget it. Akechi is also having a good time. He’s eating slower than Ren, but he’s clearly enjoying the taste.

A little while later, the two boys finish their food. Man, that was the best steak he’s ever had! Akechi didn’t disappoint taking him here. “That was delightful. Thank you for coming with me Amamiya-san.”

“No problem. I really enjoyed the food we had. Now, Should we get going?”

“In a bit. Let’s step outside.” Akechi replies. He takes Ren outside the diner. Central Street looks like a straight up ghost town. The lack of people here is rather unnerving.

“Hm, usually this place is packed. What time is it…” Ren takes his phone out to check the time. 01:30. “Wha- That late?!”

“It’s not so bad Amamiya-san. Less people can benefit us.”

“In what way?” Ren’s confused. Benefit us? What does that even mean?

Akechi leans his back against the wall. “Excuse me in advance.” The detective puffs his cheeks and lifts his leg a tiny bit. A loud, wet sound appeared, and what followed what a rather bad stench. It went on for… quite a while.

Ren was surprised, to say the least. Passing gas was the last thing he thought the detective prince would do. “...A...Akechi?”

“I can understand your concern. Truth is, I have trouble digesting my meals. This happens quite often.” Akechi still has that smile from when he’s on TV. He seriously has no shame whatsoever. All Ren could do is wave the rancid, meaty air away from him. Then he notices something.

“...Are you…?” Ren noticed Akechi is… erect. Is he seriously getting himself turned on from farting? No, maybe he’s just imagining things.

“You don’t have to be like that. Everyone does it.” Akechi seems to think Ren is still talking about farting.

“Yeah, but… it’s still gross, isn’t it?”

“Well, it’s something we have to deal with… By the way, that reminded me.” Akechi gets closer, much to Ren’s dismay, due to the smell. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Ren pinches his nose. “What is it?”

Suddenly, Akechi bites Ren’s ear, only softly. He nibbles on it a bit. This is making Ren mighty uncomfortable. Where the hell did this come from?! He pushes Akechi away before he can even ask. “What was that about?!”

“I just wanted you to get comfortable.” Comfortable? Comfortable?! Getting someone comfortable doesn’t mean to do something like that! “Anyway, what I wanted to ask is, do you want to do… some risque things? You know… sexual stuff.”

Is he being serious? Does Akechi really think his request would be accepted? This is utter nonsense. “Akechi-san, no. I can’t do this. You just made me very uncomfortable. I can’t even describe it..” Akechi’s smile turns into a frown.

“Oh… I see.” Ren would normally feel guilty, but he’s at his limit. He cannot tolerate this. “Well, I thought it would be a good idea. I won’t deny that you have some very good looks. I’m quite jealous.”

Ren sighs. “Thank you Akechi, but I’m going home. I won’t tell the others about this, but don’t take it for granted. See you tomorrow…” Ren makes his leave back to Leblanc. He’s desperately trying to forget what just happened. That was just bizarre for someone like Akechi to do. He just wants to forget the whole experience. The dinner was not worth it, no matter how good the steak tasted.

Ren gets back to Yongen-Jaya. Everywhere is closed, no lights are on, and no one is outside. Ren hopes he can get some good sleep… Until he hears something. Ren looks at his surroundings, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. What was that? Maybe it could be his imagination, only to hear something again. This can’t be his imagination anymore. Now Ren is looking everywhere to see what’s going on. Seems pretty normal still…

“Nice to see you again!” Wait, was that--

Suddenly, an extremely rough and hard pain appears at the back of Ren’s head, like he got hit with a brick. The black-haired boy falls to the floor. Ren is just barely conscious, trying not to close his eyes. He looks up, and he sees who did it. It was Akechi, with a silenced pistol in his hand. “Akechi… You…”

“I was disappointed Amamiya-san.” Akechi still had that smile, but those eyes. The eyes the detective had were of a threatening type. They looked a bit dead, but it was the kind of dead where he could bash his head in at any moment. “I thought you’d be on board, but it appears I was wrong.”

“And? What made you think I would comply?!”

“I’m not gonna lie. I’m horny. I’m horny for you.” Akechi’s smile slowly turns demented, providing a terrifying aura. “If you can’t accept, I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Akechi, you--”

Before Ren could protest, Akechi readies himself and hits him in the head again with the pistol. Ren loses consciousness. Everything is black, as if Ren fell into a deep sleep.

Hours pass…

Ren opens his eyes. God he feels so groggy. He barely has any energy, and it feels so much like a challenge to even move. He tries to look around his surroundings, but it’s still dark, even with him awake. Where could he possibly be? He can barely remember what happened prior to blacking out. The pain in his head is still there, hurting like hell.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears. Thank God! It hurts to look at it due to the darkness, but there’s hope! Ren tries to move forward to it, only to feel like something is pulling his neck. He nearly choked. Is he chained? “Don’t try to run away.” That voice. Is it him? The figure comes closer, revealing it to be Akechi.

“Akechi.. What’s going on? What did you do?!”

Akechi put his finger on Ren’s lip to shush him. “Calm down. You should be happy. You’re with me.”

“I’m with you? What does that even mean?”

“Don’t you remember? You rejected my request. My request for us to get it on. I want your dick. I want your body.”

It’s coming back to Ren. Akechi, out of nowhere, asked him to do sexual stuff with him. Ren is still baffled by that, and now he’s disgusted. “I told you no…” Ren is absolutely pissed now. He wants to get the hell out of here right this instant.

“You don’t get a say in that matter. I make the rules now, and you’re my property.” Akechi goes back and turns the light on. The increase of light is painful for Ren. A few seconds later, Ren looks around. The room is just a white blank space, with only a door, a light on the ceiling, a lightswitch and a chain leash holding him. No windows, not furniture, nothing. Just white. “I wasn’t able to get this room furnished yet, but I’m working on it. You’ll love it.”

“No. No I won’t! Let me go!”

Akechi grabs Ren by the cheeks, staring at him. “Is that a way to talk to your owner?”

“You’re not my owner!”

Akechi slaps Ren across the face. “Learn your place! You have no freedom!” Akechi was pissed. The look of anger was scary to see. Getting told to learn his place reminded him of the twin wardens, making the poor boy cringe. Ren looks at himself, seeing that he’s completely naked. “Just now you noticed I got rid of those distracting clothes. I’m anticipating some difficult times with you.”

“You’re sick. You’re completely sick!”

Akechi punches Ren in the face. Jesus Christ it hurt like a bitch. He’s already bleeding, spitting some blood. “Clean it up.”

“You…”

“I SAID CLEAN IT UP!”

How was he even supposed to clean it. He has no supplies. Only himself. Ren tries the best he can, wiping it with his hand, only getting his hand bloody. “Does this satisfy you?”

“No. You can lick it, you know?” Lick it?! That’s disgusting! He doesn’t even want to think of the infections and diseases he could get from that. He has no idea what has gone on in this room prior to this. “Lick it. Now.” Ren has no choice. He tries to get his head low despite the leash holding him back. It was not pleasant at all. What did he do to deserve this? The taste of the floor and his own blood tasted gross. Akechi steps on the back of his property’s head. “Good boy.”

“You happy?”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet? What more do you want?”

Akechi lifts his foot off of Ren’s head, strips his pants down, and then his underwear. His penis is now exposed, and it seems to be of average size. “I really need to pee. Open wide.”

Is he being serious? Does he really want him to drink his piss? No. He’s not putting up with this shit. “Hell no! I’m not doing that!”

Akechi slaps him across the face again. “WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOU’RE MY PROPERTY! YOU DO NOT TALK BACK TO YOUR OWNER! LEARN YOUR GODDAMN PLACE!” Akechi’s screeches hurt Ren’s ears. That’s probably the loudest he’s heard anyone screamed. Ren sighed, and opened his mouth, closing his eyes.

Ren then hears a leaking sound, and then tastes an awful liquid in his mouth. What does this boy drink? First the floor, and now Akechi’s urine. He wanted to throw up, and he’s close to doing so. Ren gurgles, almost spitting it out. The taste stops, as does the leaking sound. All Ren could do was swallow, despite the god awful taste. “Oh my God…”

“You did better than I expected. I’m proud.” Ren looks away. No way in hell he wants that kind of approval. He doesn’t want to feel good for doing that. Akechi grabs Ren, and licks his ear. “You taste delicious.” The poor boy shudders. That was repulsive as hell. “Maybe I could eat you. I promise I’ll fart out what’s left of you proudly.” Akechi giggles at himself teasing Ren.

“Please no..” Just thinking about that, teasing or not, makes him want to bleach his memories.

“Don’t be like that. Do you want a whiff? I feel like some air is gonna leak out of me at any second.” Hell no! Ren pushes him away as hard as he possibly could, cringing from the idea. All this does is piss him off. “What made you think you could do that?”

“I am not doing that! Just stop!”

Akechi grabs Ren by the neck, nearly strangling him. “You. Do not. Do that to your owner.” Akechi turns around, pushing Ren’s face into his ass. He digs the boy deeper into his behind, giving him a good look at his anus. “Are you ready?”

Admittedly, Akechi’s ass is bigger and softer than he imagined. He sure as hell doesn’t like this, but it feels like a pillow. He feels like his entire face has been engulfed by Akechi’s fat ass. Regardless, even with the soft feeling, he hates this with every ounce of his soul. “No!” Ren muffles.

“You don’t get to decide.” Akechi lifts a leg, releasing the putrid air from his body. Having to experience this very up close feels like hell, with his eyes starting to water as they’re exposed to the fart. He wants to get out for fresh air, but Akechi is keeping his head in deep.

The fart is rather loud, and Ren can hear his captor moaning. Dear God, how long is this gonna go? Akechi is moaning louder, and that sound. Is that what he thinks it is? Is he actually masturbating to this? “Help…”

The fart finally stops, and Akechi ejaculates. “My God, you’re such a good fart cushion. I want to do this a lot more. I get gassy pretty often.”

Fart cushion. _Fart cushion?_ Is that what he's going with? “I disagree.”

“Your opinion does not matter.” Akechi wipes himself with Ren’s face, getting all of his sweat on his property. Ren could vomit, but he doesn’t want to deal with any more pain. After that disgusting experience, Akechi throws Ren to the side. A puddle of semen sits next to Akechi, repulsing Ren. “You make good toilet paper too.”

Ren gags, wanting to throw up with the bile in his throat. He tries to wipe Akechi’s ass sweat off his face. Holy shit it stinks! “God, what do you eat?!”

“I told you before, I can’t digest food well. I usually eat stuff like apples, sushi, and the occasional meat. My stomach disagrees with me very often.” Akechi pats his belly. “You can’t really blame me on that. It’s not my fault.”

This only angers Ren. “And that leads to you farting in my face? What is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you for disobeying me? Property should not be this disobedient. I should not have to force you to obey my requests.” Akechi has a disappointed look on his face. Is he really not happy yet?

“I’m my own person. No one should have to bow to someone’s every request. I’m not your slave.”

“It’s a bit too late for that.” Goro sits down on the floor. The sheer length of his erection is massive. Damn that’s big. He doesn’t have any pubic hair though. He most likely shaved them off. “It’s not a bad thing. You’re lucky. You’re mine now.”

“This is far from me being lucky. This is bad luck!”

Goro covers Ren’s mouth with his hand. “Don’t yell. You don’t have permission to yell.” Please get your hand off. Even with his gloves, Akechi still took a piss. Into Ren’s mouth, no less. “You have my permission to speak, even with your disobedience. You should be thankful.” Akechi puffs his cheeks, only to belch right into Ren’s face. Ren tries to fan the smell away, only for Akechi to grab his arm. “Let it stay.”

“Let me go. Please.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Akechi giggled. “Do you know how good I feel? I haven’t been able to perform my fantasies, or relieve myself with the gas I produce. I finally get to do that now. Do you think I enjoy life all the time? I did tell you about my father and the pressure I receive.”

“That does not justify any of this.”

“Your opinion doesn’t matter to me. All that matters is I control you now. I can use you for anything I want, whenever I want, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Akechi kisses Ren on the cheek, causing Ren to shudder again.

“You’re insane.”

“Everyone is. None of us are mentally healthy. I doubt you’re perfect.” Akechi face switches to a somber expression. “I had a pretty hard life. Of course I’d have some issues.” That excuses jack shit. Nothing can excuse horrible crimes. Kaneshiro’s life in poverty sure as hell didn’t justify him extorting teenagers for money and nearly turning Makoto into a sex slave, and the expectations for Kamoshida did not justify the abuse he did in Shujin. Ren spits in Akechi’s face, specifically his eye.

“Get the hell away from me!”

Akechi has a surprised expression, which slowly turns into a look of pure murderous rage. His eyes have a psychotic look to them, and he’s gritting his teeth so hard they could almost shatter. “What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!” Ren tries to back away from the furious detective. “DO YOU THINK YOU COULD DISRESPECT YOUR OWNER LIKE THAT?!” Akechi kicks Ren in the chest, causing him to spit out blood. When he falls over onto the floor, Akechi keeps on kicking his property. Ren feels like he’s about to die, he’s bleeding, and his ears are ringing from his captor’s screaming

Akechi tires himself out. Ren’s chest is extremely bruised. “I’m sorry. Please don’t…”

“Apologies won’t cut it. Do you have any idea how disrespectful it is to spit in your owner’s face? You’re my property. I get respect, not you!” Akechi’s voice sounds scratchy, due to the volume from his yelling. Ren feels like he could lose consciousness again, the pain in his chest is unbearable, and he also feels like he could go deaf from all the screaming. “My throat is quite coarse now. I’ll have to drink some more liquids for the time being. Interviews are gonna be more difficult thanks to you.”

Good. Ren doesn’t care. Serves him right for what he did to him today. “When are you gonna let me go?”

Akechi bursts into laughter, only to get into a coughing fit. “Let you go? Oh no no no. You’re never gonna leave. I told you you’re my property multiple times beforehand. This is your new home.” Akechi smiles softly, but Ren could easily tell the smug aura he’s giving.

“I just wanna go home.”

“You’re already home. There’s no need to beg yet.” Yet? Yeah, no. He’s not gonna beg to Akechi. “You beg for me, and I will gladly deliver. My dick, my farts, my urine, anything that gives us pleasure. But right now, I have to go, but before I do...” Akechi quickly farts directly at Ren’s face, giggling, and then puts on his underwear and pulls up his pants. He gives Ren his gun. “I’ll see you later, and remember to smile for me!” Akechi leaves the room.

Ren is left to his own devices. He grabs the gun. He feels like his rebellious spirit is breaking piece by piece. He just wants to go home. He’s confused though. Why did Akechi leave his gun with him? Akechi grabs it, and aims it at the chain. He’s obviously experienced with shooting in the Metaverse, so this should be easy. Ren pulls the trigger…

*Click*

What? Ren takes a look inside the gun. It’s not loaded. No bullets. “That bastard.” Akechi seriously gave him a false sense of hope just to mess with him. This is cruel beyond his imagination. He throws the gun against the wall, and lays down. He just wants to go home and see his friends. He wants to see the Phantom Thieves. He wants to see Sojiro. He wants to see Iwai, Mishima, Kawakami, anyone other than Akechi. He doesn’t want to be here at all. Tears form in Ren’s eyes, and all he can do is cry. He just wants to go home. He doesn’t want to be here. He can’t smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. More kinks will be included in later chapters, so prepare yourself.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be working both on this and Stay Healthy, Hibiki. Let's see if I can focus.


	2. Fun Costs Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro pretends nothing is wrong while in the outside world, proud of his recent actions. However, things are becoming more difficult, but at the same time, he still wants to have fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished another chapter quickly? Ngl, this is kinda fun, since suffering is a interesting topic to write about. Aren't I a sadist, eh?

The young detective arrived at the studio. His throat was still sore as hell, but it’s on his schedule, so not much he can do about it. He hopes this doesn’t affect him too badly. He needs the spotlight and the acclaim. Without it what’s the point? The shit he’s been through sucked, so he needs the love. He heads towards the stage.

Goro sees the interviewer on stage, with her being happy as ever. “Welcome Akechi-kun! We all missed you!”

“I’m sorry for my absence. I had to deal with the trolling and harassment back when the Phantom Thieves’ popularity was at its peak.”

The interviewer takes notice of his voice, being very hoarse. “Your voice. Are you ok?”

Well, he’s gotta make something up now. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s an allergic reaction from earlier. I didn’t have the time to take medicine to treat it.”

“Aw, well we all hope you feel better! We love the sound of your beautiful voice Akechi-kun!” Nice! He dodged a bullet and is receiving praise.

“Thank you. It hurts a bit, so I appreciate your words.” Goro takes his seat next to the interviewer.

“So, speaking of the Phantom Thieves, they turned out to be not as righteous as they presented themselves as. Some are even saying their goal has always been murder. You mentioned that you had an idea who they might be during the cultural festival at Shujin Academy. Can you open up on your idea?”

Already to the hard questions about the Phantom Thieves, huh? Looks like he’s gonna make up stuff even more. “Well, I wish I could, but the higher ups won’t allow me. They took notice of me almost revealing my theory at the festival, and told me I couldn't do that.”

“Aw, that’s too bad, but we won’t intrude if you can’t help it.”

“Don’t worry, I understand you all would be curious. I get curious as well. It’s my job after all.” Laughter can be heard from the audience from Goro’s quip. It makes his smile go brighter.

“Very true Akechi-kun! Also, your reputation is rising back up. How do you feel about that?”

“I appreciate it, but the circumstances behind it make me uneasy. I stuck to my guns even after the Medjed incident, but now I’m not so sure anymore. Them killing Okumura-san doesn’t add up from the information I gathered. Plus, I’m very sorry for saying this, but the 180 everyone did feels kinda off.”

“Don’t worry about it Akechi-kun, that’s in the past now. What matters now is we’re rooting for you!”

“Heh, that’s true. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it!” So far, the interview is going very well! While he did have to make two lies, he’s no stranger to lying. He has some deep secrets. “Oh! We received this bit of juicy news!”

“Oh, is that so? What’s going on in the world?”

The interviewer becomes more serious, even with her being happy around him. “It’s a bit of a downer. A teenage boy has been declared missing. He’s a student at Shujin Academy and was on probation due to a case of assault. Some are saying the Phantom Thieves are behind this as well. Do you plan on investigating this on the side?”

Oh. _Shit._ Already?! Shit, this is bad. Morgana was the last person besides him to see Amamiya. What if he told the others? If so, they’re most likely gonna be on a manhunt for him. Goro tries to keep his cool, not wanting to arouse suspicion. “Oh, that’s not good. I doubt the Phantom Thieves have anything to do with it, since kidnapping seems out of place to me. I’ll look into this case when I have the time, and if I’m busy with the other case at hand, I guess the police will have to take up the mantle.”

“We understand. You’re probably drowning in work concerning the Phantom Thieves. We just hope the boy will be found safe and sound.”

“I hope so too. Someone going missing is no joking matter, and it shouldn’t be taken lightly. I hope whoever is behind this gets brought to justice.” This is obviously the biggest lie he told this interview. He’s been lying about the mental shutdowns and the like, but it feels weird to cover his ass from a kidnapping. Might be because of it being more grounded.

“I couldn’t have said it any better Akechi-kun!” The interviewer drops the serious attitude. That was quicker than he expected. Guess they really love him. He can’t complain about it.

“I try my best. I’ll do anything to uphold justice first and foremost.” Buzzing can be heard. It’s his phone. “Oh, I’m sorry. This is quite sudden.”

“No worries! We were going to a commercial break anyway. Plus we’re gonna interview a movie star next!” Wow, they’re replacing him already? That’s not nice.

“Well, I wish them luck. It’s not easy being interviewed, but I’m sure they’ll get the hang of it.”

“Thank you! He’ll appreciate that! Now, we’ll be right back after these messages.” The audience cheers and claps, and the cameras stop rolling. Time to call back. Goro heads to a private area and checks his phone. It’s Shido. Guess he wants an update. Goro calls him back.

“Where the hell were you?”

“I was in a interview. I didn’t have the time to pick up.”

Shido scoffs. “Fine. Anyway, how’s the mission going?”

“Well, things are going well. I got the leader under my thumb as of now.”

“Good. Very good. Everyone else falling for it too?”

Oh boy, this is where things are gonna take a turn. He took a massive detour from his initial objective just to please himself, but you know what? Screw him. Shido doesn’t mean shit to him. “Yes, they’re blissfully unaware.”

“Great. Now, keep it up. I want progress, and I want it damn soon! You hear me?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Glad to see you understand. Don’t disappoint me.” Shido hangs up. Goro is slowly realizing something. He messed up. Very badly. Amamiya has been declared missing already, the Phantom Thieves may be aware of his involvement, and Shido is gonna be on his ass when he finds out he took liberties with his objective. Goro has to plan carefully not to be completely screwed if they figure out what he did.

“Oh, Akechi-san.” Who was that? Goro looks around and sees Kitagawa. Why is he here?

“Uh, hi Kitagawa-san. You scared me a bit, why are you here?”

“My apologies. I was looking for you, and the others mentioned you do interviews here.” Yusuke doesn’t notice his hoarse voice, but that doesn’t matter right now.

“Is this about the disappearance of Amamiya? I learned about it while filming.”

“Yes, I was gonna ask if you knew anything. Morgana said you were the last person to see him, correct?”

“Well, yes. He mentioned you wanted to see Ren alone. Did anything happen between you two?”

Welp, time to make up more lies. “Unfortunately, yes. You know how everyone is furious at the Phantom Thieves, yes?”

“Obviously. Is there a connection?”

“Indeed. There are a group of people that are hunting the Phantom Thieves in the name of vigilante justice, and they kidnapped him.”

Yusuke’s eyes widened. Looks like he fell for it. “Oh dear, have they figured it out?”

“It doesn’t seem like it. They mentioned how he looked like one of them, even though none of you have been exposed to the public as the Phantom Thieves. Seems like they’re randomly taking him for the sake of hunting them down.”

“Akechi-san, do you remember what they look like?”

“Not really. I looked away for a moment, only to turn back upon hearing something. Amamiya-san was being taken away, and the kidnappers' faces were turned away. I tried to catch up to them, but it was too late. They got in their car and drove off.” 

“What about the car? What was it like?”

“It was a black sedan. I think the license plate was 11037 with a English E to the left of the number. The city was Tokyo and the design color was blue.”

“Thank you. I’ll tell this to the others. Would you mind coming?”

Goro can’t spend less time at his apartment. He has his property to attend to, plus he plans on getting more ‘furniture’ for the room. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. My schedule is filled today.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. I hope you can help us soon. I’ll be off.” And with that, Yusuke leaves. Another bullet dodged! Now, time to get some toys for his property. Goro leaves the studio, looking for a shop for his needs.

The boy finds himself in Shinjuku. This feels weird, given how people are gonna see the beloved detective prince in a seedy part of Tokyo, especially since his throat recovered, but he wants this. No, he needs this. He needs the pleasure. He looks around to see any shops that provide his needs, and sees a rather shady man.

“Hey, you!” The shady man points at him. Seems like he wants him as a customer. Goro walks up to him and puts on his TV smile.

“Hi. Do you need something?”

“Of course. I need you to buy stuff from me!” Straight to the point, huh?

“Hm, a bit aggressive. What are you selling.”

“Pretty much anything. I’m Tanaka. Businessman from Tatsumi Port Island.” Tanaka and Tatsumi Port Island. Goro remembers hearing about him.

“Oh yeah, President Tanaka. I heard about you. Do you know about me?”

“Not really. We just met and I got to Tokyo recently. I’ve been busy with business.” Hm, fair. “Anyway, come here.” Tanaka suddenly grabs the boy’s arm and drags him into one of the buildings. Inside is a lot of random stuff, and a lot of price tags. Tanaka lets go. “Impressed?”

Goro looks around. There’s rare sweets, used games such as Like a Dragon 0: The Place of Oath and Pocket Monsters Y, jewelry, and other items. “This place is quite filled. Is this a multi-purpose store?”

“Yep. I’ve been running this and an online store. I’ve been making lots of money here, more so than when I was in Tatsumi Port Island or when I was selling stuff at Inaba. Now, are you interested?” Maybe this is what he’s looking for. Tanaka doesn’t know him, so he won’t be exposed.

“Perhaps. Do you have anything else? Anything… risque?”

“Risque? As in… those types of things.” Tanaka’s face turns uncomfortable.

“Well, yes.” Well this is awkward. A boy asking a middle-aged man to sell sex toys to him. Hopefully this is over soon.

“...Yeah, they’re in the back. Why? Why do you need this?”

“Well, it’s for a friend. He’s too embarrassed to go out and buy these things, so I’m helping him out.”

Tanaka’s face turns into a smug look. “Hm, yeah, sure it is.” This turned from awkward to unpleasant quickly. “I can’t show you what’s in the back, but I have a list.” Tanaka hands him A piece of paper. There’s a lot of ‘toys’ listed here. Gag ball masks, dildos, cages… surgery tools? The hell?

“So, see anything?”

“Yes. I’d like the leash, choker caller, solid cage, gag ball mask, blindfold, handcuffs, dildo… and the surgery tools.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Are the surgery tools for this ‘friend’ as well?”

“Oh, no. They’re for me.”

“Right… That’ll be 33,268 yen.”

 _Woah_ , that’s pricey! Luckily, he can afford it. “Do you accept credit cards?”

“Sure, anything works.” Goro goes to swipe it, only to pause. “Something wrong?”

“Oh, I saw some tape. Can I add it?”

“No problem. That’s an additional 250 yen.”

“Thank you.” Goro swipes his credit card. “Sorry for the heavy load. He’s pretty needy.”

Tanaka smirks. “I bet. I see myself as my friend too.” Wow, what an asshole. “Now, I’ll be sending this by delivery. I just need the address for the house.”

“Oh, he lives in a apartment. I can send you the details.”

“Hm, that works.” Goro exchanges the info with Tanaka. “I’ll be sure to send your- I mean that friend’s items as quickly as possible. Thank you for stopping by.”

Goro’s mood drops. “Right. No problem.” And he heads off to his apartment… Actually, he needs more food, doesn’t he? Goro makes a detour to a 777 store. He picks up sushi, pancake mix, sweets, some sodas, and as a bonus, beans, for his ‘fun time.’ He goes to check out.

“Akechi-kun! Welcome!” The store clerk is excited to see the detective prince.

“Hi. I’m ready to check out.” Goro places his items onto the counter.

The store clerk adds the prices up, calculating it. “Say, can I get a picture with you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m in a hurry right now.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.” The boy pays for the food, still having his TV smile. “Thank you! Have a good day Akechi-kun!”

“You too!” And with that, time to go home.

It’s a long way there, given the distance. His legs feel like jelly, but he makes it. He gets inside, takes the elevator, and goes to his door. Wait, is that Tanaka? Already? “Oh hey there. Nice to see you again.” There’s two boxes, with one of them being rather big.

“Wha- How did you?”

“Heh, I knew it. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your little secret. You gave me money so we both benefit from this.”

“I was telling the truth. It’s not mine!”

“Yes, and I’m Featherman. Bye.” Tanaka leaves. This better be worth it.

\---

Ren was alone in the white, empty room. Any sounds besides himself are non-existent, the room was made to block out noise from the inside. He can’t sleep and doesn’t have any more tears to cry out. Why did this happen? He doesn’t deserve this, he just wants to go home. He sees the door open. He’s back

“Did you miss me?” Akechi smiles, but he knows he’s up to no good. His voice sounds normal again, but it doesn’t matter. Ren knows things are gonna get worse now that he’s back.

“No. I didn’t.” Ren gives his captor a mean glare.

“Aw, you’re in denial. I understand Cushion!”

“Cushion?”

“That’s your name, correct?” Where did this come from? That’s not his freaking name!

“No, it’s not! My name is Ren! Ren Amamiya!” This causes Goro to run up to his slave and punch him directly in the face. He then proceeds to slap him across the face multiple times.

“YOUR NAME IS CUSHION! _CUSHION!_ UNDERSTAND ME!” Jeez did Akechi hit hard. Ren’s nose is bleeding and he can still feel the pain on his cheeks. Ren wipes the blood of his face.

“...Y-yes, I understand.”

Akechi’s rage still continues. “Not enough. Repeat after me. ‘I only exist for my master.’”

Ren isn’t having it. No way he’s gonna say that. “...I exist for myself.”

Akechi’s anger goes even further. In response, the boy stomps on Ren’s balls. He screeches in absolute pain, producing more tears coming out of his eyes. “HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! DO IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!”

Ren sobs. The pain is unbearable. “I-I only exist for my master…”

“Louder.”

“I only exist for my master.”

“LOUDER!”

Ren tries to yell as loudly as he can. “I-I ONLY EXIST FOR MY MASTER!”

“Good boy.” Akechi pats his head softly, as if his outburst never happened. “However, you didn’t obey me the first time. You know what that means?”

“No…”

“It’s punishment time. All fours. Now.” Akechi glares at Ren. He doesn’t want to do this, but he doesn’t want more pain either. Ren has no choice but to obey, getting on all fours like a dog.

“Good. Now…” Akechi strips naked. He’s already erect, with his cock looking mighty big. He kneels and thrusts his dick into Ren’s hole. The boy grimaces from the pain, having his anus being forcefully violated. Akechi goes faster, laughing maniacally. “My God, this is wonderful!” Ren sheds more tears due to the pain. This is rape, and he just wants it to stop. Akechi cums, filling Ren up. “Phew, that was amazing.”

Is it over? Please, it has to be over. “...Finally…”

“You say it as if I was gonna call it a day.” Shit, nevermind. “Though we are gonna take a small break. I’m hungry.” Akechi leaves the room, leaving the violated Ren all by himself. He’s hungry too. He hasn’t eaten anything since the diner. Where’s his meal?

Time passes, with Akechi returning, still naked. He’s holding beans and a pancake. “I’m hungry… Please…” Ren is practically starving. He feels so weak.

“Not to worry. You did really good during sex, and even though it was a punishment, you deserve a treat.” Akechi walks up to him and offers the pancake. Even though they fucked and God knows if he washed his hands, the slave boy takes the pancake and eats it, finally getting food to ease the hunger. “Wow, you must’ve been hungry.” No shit! He’s been locked in here for an entire day!

“More… I need more…” Ren begs. He’s still so hungry.

“No, sorry. We’ve only done so much. Please me more and maybe I’ll feed you again.”

“Please, I need more now…”

“Not repeating myself… Though, if you were as gassy as me, it’d be a different story.” That’s not fair. Ren can’t be gassy even if he tried. He could go for several days without passing gas, and he’s sure as hell he wouldn’t do it with other people around. “I’m gassy though.” Akechi takes a bite from his beans. “And you know what’s gonna happen next!”

“No, please.” 

“It’s gonna be even better. I’ll be right back!” Akechi leaves, only to come back quickly dragging a box with what seems to be a door, which also has a dildo on top of it. Akechi puts the dildo aside, opens the door to the box, and gets closer to Ren, taking off his chain leash. “You’re gonna love this!”

“You want me to go in there… Don’t you?”

“Correct. Seems like things are finally getting into your head.”

“Can I at least get more food afterwards…?” Ren doesn’t want to do it still, but good God is he hungry. He can feel his stomach eating itself, almost to the point of him throwing up.

“Maybe. Let’s see how it goes.” Akechi gets done taking off the leash, and drags him to the box. Ren tries to struggle away from his captor’s grip. “Hey, stop it!”

“But—”

“No buts. Stop it!” Akechi pushes Ren into the box, and closes the door. It’s extremely cramped inside, forcing Ren into a painful and uncomfortable position. It’d be completely dark if it were not for a small hole on the roof of the box. Ren tries to open the box from the inside, but it was no use. He feels like his legs are gonna snap, and his neck is gonna break. It’s a miracle nothing about him broke. Hell, there’s a scary lack of oxygen in here. He tries to breathe in and out heavily just to get some air.

“Let me out…”

“You don’t have a say in this. Besides, do you want food?”

“Yes, please.”

“Ok, I promise I’ll feed you after this. This is gonna be super fun anyway.” Ren knows it won’t be fun for him, But if it means getting something to eat, guess he’ll have to deal with it. “Ready?”

“I guess.”

“Good!” From the hole, Ren sees Akechi. Specifically, his ass. His butt gets closer, only for it to become completely dark once he gets his ass on top of the box. “Remember to breathe in and out!” The slave boy then gets assaulted by noxious air from the top. Ren had a feeling this would happen. Ren coughs.

“I feel like I’m gonna…”

“Gonna what, hm?” Akechi’s fart doesn’t stop. Is this gonna end soon? All of the oxygen gets replaced by his gas, Ren can’t move to get away from it or make himself comfortable, and the heat is rising up. Ren can hear other noises from the top. “This is good. Ever had beans, Cushion?” Beans. That explains the length of this torture.

“A few times…”

“I only had it once before. I plan on having it more often!” Ren can hardly breathe. He has no choice but to take in the farts into his lungs, only to cough. Ren wishes he could struggle, but the position doesn’t allow that. Only discomfort and pain. The smell of the gas only gets worse. “Oh my, I can smell it from here. You wouldn’t believe how bloated I feel.” How is this even possible? Ren doubts farts of this length would be possible. Does Akechi have a serious problem?

“How are you… This gassy?”

“I can’t digest food well, I told you before. Plus the beans are not agreeing with me, but they taste good!” Ren is boiling hot, feeling like he’s gonna melt. The fart goes quieter, eventually stopping.

“Oh… Thank God…”

“Ah, time to—“ Suddenly, Akechi starts to sound like he’s in pain. “Oh, my stomach…” Oh no, it’s not over yet. “On the bright side… We can continue.”

“Wait…” Akechi goes back to farting, only louder and more foul. Luckily, it was only for a few seconds.

“Oh, that felt so good…” Akechi gets up, bringing in more light into the hole and also allowing fresh air. Ren’s captor opens the door to the box. “Time to get out.”

Ren crawls out. His muscles are aching and the smell is still there, but it’s such a relief to have at least some freedom. “Finally…”

“Wasn’t that fun?” Akechi kneels at his slave, only to pinch his nose. “Hm, seems like I did too much of a good job.”

Ren looks at Akechi. He has more tears coming out of his eyes, albeit this time from the farts rather than despair or pain. “Feed me…”

Akechi smiles at him. “I’ll be honest, I lied.” Wait, _what?!_

“But why…?”

“Why should I? You’re my property. I shouldn’t waste food that I can eat for myself. Plus, I produce more gas, which I doubt you could do.”

That bastard! He went through all that for nothing?! Ren’s furious, but also in more despair. He just breaks down crying. “I’m gonna die… Aren’t I…?”

“Of course not. I gotta take good care of my property. Giving you food is a waste, but maybe I’ll give you something later.” He needs food now, not later! “Now, for our next activity.” Akechi grabs the dildo he set aside. “All fours.” This again? Ren obeys, hoping Akechi would actually feed him something. “Good boy.” Ren’s master goes behind him and shoves the dildo up his ass. It’s rather painful, making Ren cringe.

“Ow, ow…” The dildo gets shoved in deeper, making Ren whimper.

“Quit complaining.” He wasn’t even objecting, only expressing pain. “That’s deep enough.” Akechi moves in front of Ren. “Open wide.”

“You…” Before Ren can finish speaking, Akechi shoves his dick into his mouth, orally raping him. Ren can’t stand it. Both of his holes are being violated, feeling lots of pain. Ren breathes through his nose heavily so he doesn’t suffocate on Akechi’s dick.

“Oh my God, this is fun…” Akechi moans, shoving his dick in deeper. Ren feels like he’s choking, almost as if the cock is being shoved down his throat. Akechi’s moans grow louder, rolling his eyes. “I love this!” Ren sure doesn’t, still crying. He just wants it to stop. “I’m gonna…” Mercifully, Akechi orgasms and cums inside Ren’s mouth. “Now, swallow…” With the dick still in his mouth, Ren has no choice but to do so, swallowing the semen. Akechi finally gets his dick out of Ren’s mouth.

“Oh thank God.”

“You did good today Cushion.” Akechi goes behind Ren to take out the dildo. Even getting it out is painful for him, feeling like his anus expanded. “You know, I know I lied earlier, but for your performance, maybe I could feed you.”

Ren gives a very weak smile. “Please do.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get something.” Akechi leaves. Finally, some food. Ren is hoping for something good. Maybe curry, more pancakes, anything filling. Akechi comes back with a plate with little sushi, and he eats the last pieces right in front of his property. “I won’t lie, this is very good.” He notices Ren. “Oh, sorry Cushion. I couldn’t help myself.”

Is this a joke?! This is the second freaking time this happened! That asshole! “Why would you do this…?”

“It’s not my fault. Anyway, good news!” This can’t be good. “I'm changing my current plans, so I’m gonna be using my vacation days, so we can have more fun.” Knew it, this is gonna suck. Akechi belches, most likely from the sushi. “I’m tired from all that sex, so I’m gonna take a nap. See ya!” Akechi leaves and shuts the door.

This is Hell. This is literally Hell. Ren is starving, violated, in tears, has a foul stench on him. He just wants to leave and be done with this. If there’s any hope left, maybe his friends can find him. That’s it! They could look for him, hopefully. Ren tries to smile at this possibility, but can’t. He’s already been damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a while until the next chapter. I gotta continue Stay Healthy, Hibiki!, finish Royal, and I'm trying to get into Crusader Kings 2 and Team Fortress 2. Until then, have a good day.


End file.
